


5 Ways Lando Spends Valentine’s Day

by crystalfox



Series: 5 Things... [5]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Five different ways Lando spends Valentine’s Day.These all take place in different AUs.





	5 Ways Lando Spends Valentine’s Day

**_ 1. _ **

Lando loved Han, but he couldn’t help finding him infuriating sometimes. It wasn’t fair if Lando put all the effort into their relationship. That is, if they could even call it a relationship. He wasn't sure if sleeping together, flirtatious banter, and heated arguments about petty things really constituted a relationship but they had certainly been spending a lot of time together recently. They hadn't talked about what this _thing_ between them was, if there was any meaning to it, if they could see it lasting. And in the spirit of their competitiveness, if Han wasn't going to bring it up, then Lando wasn't either. Still, they had made plans to spend the evening with each other, the fact that the particular evening was on Valentine's Day had to mean something, even though neither of them had  explicitly mentioned it.

Lando huffed, crossing his arms as he lounged in the small seating area of the Falcon. He checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time, frustration flowing through him.

A sudden shuffling caught his attention, "You're late." He had wanted to attempt to sound bored, as if he wasn't bothered, but, somehow, the words came out bluntly and he was fairly sure Han would be able to tell he was very annoyed.

Han strolled towards him, relaxed as ever, a blank expression on his face, "Am I?" He asked as he sat down next to Lando.

"Yeah." Lando moved away from Han, folding his arms.

Frowning, Han stretched out his legs under the table, his feet touching Lando's. "I lost track of time."

Lando sighed heavily, clearly he'd read too much into this meeting. Whatever Han thought about their relationship, he obviously wasn't on the same wavelength as Lando.

"Sorry?" Han asked, confusion clouded his features.

Lando stood up swiftly, "I gotta go. Things to do. People to see." He dropped a small box on the table. "This was for you. I figure you might as well still have it."

As he exited, he glanced back over his shoulder to see Han staring at the present, his forehead furrowed.

 

* * *

 

 

_**2.** _

Lando has a thing for grand romantic gestures, but, he hasn't been with Leia very long and he doesn't want to go too over the top so early on in their relationship. She is tense and has trouble relaxing, no doubt an understandable product of being part of a war for so long. He is always worried she'll get bored of him and leave. So, he plans to wait until things are more solid between them before showering her with romance. However, it turns out that the most romantic thing he ever could have dreamed of happens by complete accident.

They are on their way to meet Luke and Han in an unfamiliar star system. It's been so busy lately that Lando doesn't even realise they are travelling on Valentine's Day. It's only as he glances at the date on the controls that he registers what day it is. _Kriff,_ he thinks to himself, _I would have at least gotten her a little gift._

He is disappointed but there will be other Valentine's Days. _Hopefully._

There is a sudden, urgent beeping and Lando struggles with the controls as the ship lurches violently.

Leia peers at the tracking system, and murmurs, "Electrical storm. Looks like a bad one."

"We should slow down and stay in a holding pattern till it passes."

Leia just nods and sinks back into her seat. Lando can't tell what she's thinking, she can be very enigmatic sometimes.

Pulling the ship to the left, they hover at a safe distance from the storm which is crackling menacingly. Abruptly, there are several powerful flashes of light and the storm unfolds to reveal stunning colours.

It is the most beautiful thing either one of them has ever seen, or ever will see.

"A nebula." Leia breathes in awe.

A dark purple cloud has emerged, tinged with stripes of neon blue, the clear white stars surrounding it burn brighter. The centre of the cloud turns a soft pink colour, a deep green haze encircling it. It flickers rhythmically, and Lando has the bizarre notion that it's like the colours are dancing.

Managing to break away from the amazing sight, he looks at Leia, her face bright with delight, and he reaches out to hold her hand. She turns to give him a beaming smile and squeezes his hand tightly. They lean in for a gentle kiss, illuminated by the magical light. Lando doesn't know how he could _ever_ top this.

 

* * *

 

 

_**3.** _

Lando glanced at the time, it was getting late, he should head home. As he finished up the holomessage he was composing, he checked the rest of his messages once more. 'Last Minute V-Day Gift Ideas!' - one message blared obnoxiously, he deleted it and switched everything off. Pulling his cape around his shoulders, he mused about his personal life. Right now, he wasn't seeing anyone but he didn't feel lonely. Today, lots of people would be celebrating with loved ones, giving gifts, having fun. In the past, being alone on this day would have given him a slight feeling of sadness, not a huge amount, but enough to make him want to go out and meet somebody.

As he walked back to his apartment, he watched the various couples strolling along in the moonlight, and found himself feeling content with the fact he was by himself. He smiled at the people so obviously in love, happy for them. Maybe, in the future, he would encounter someone who he'd want to be with but if he didn't? Well, that was ok too. Lando realised that for the first time, he was truly satisfied with his life - with his work, his friends, his family. A special person would be nice but it would be an added bonus.

Hanging his cape up, he sighed happily as he headed towards his spacious bathroom, looking forward to a long, hot shower. Afterwards, he felt refreshed and relaxed, and he put on his favourite lounge outfit - a plush blue velvet shirt and comfortable black silk trousers with soft red slippers. He didn't usually drink in the middle of the week, but he decided as a Valentine's treat to himself, he would have a 20 year old whisky on ice and enjoy it on his balcony.

Settling in to his lounger, he raised the windows, letting in the warm air. It was a beautiful evening, and he gazed up at the twinkling white stars and the two yellow moons, a small smile spreading across his face. _This is perfect._

Lando mused that being alone didn't have to mean a person was _lonely_ , it was good to spend quality time with yourself. And this, the stars, the whisky, his favourite clothes, was a wonderful way to spend Valentine's Day. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, his little black cat, Cally, jumped onto his lap and snuggled against him.

"Hey, babe." He murmured softly, as he stroked her gently.

She responded with a happy purr, nudging his hand with her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He joked, scratching her behind her ear.

 

* * *

 

_**4.** _

Luke has planned something. Lando doesn't know what it is and it's frustrating because _he_ is the one who always arranges surprises. He doesn't like not knowing what's going on. They are flying to a mysterious destination for what Luke has described as a "Extra Special Valentine's Day Treat". Lando has been trying to guess what it is to no avail for about an hour, Luke is getting more and more pleased with himself as Lando keeps guessing wrong.

"You know, my expectations are _ridiculously_ high now." Lando mutters, fiddling with his sleeves.

Luke turns to him, taking his eyes away from the ship's controls, "What? You don't think I can pull off a good surprise?"

Lando is about to answer sarcastically, when everything goes dim momentarily. The lights flicker back on but a warning sign is beeping loudly, one of the engines has failed.

" _Kriff!"_ Luke exclaims, pulling various levers and hitting different buttons.

Lando has jumped up, "I'll look at the engine." He has run off before Luke can say anything.

"It's blown completely." Lando's voice crackles over the intercom. "The second one looks bad as well."

"Not good." Luke replies distractedly as he continues to try and keep them flying.

"Bit of an understatement." Lando tries to keep his voice light but there is a slight tremor as he surveys the state of the engines.

"We need to land."

"Anywhere nearby?"

"A small moon."

"Go for it. I think I can patch the second engine and get it to hold for a few more minutes."

"Ok." Luke heads towards the moon but things start to happen so quickly that he loses control. "Hold on!" He shouts to Lando.

Before either of them know it, they are careening towards the ground, hitting it with a terrible shudder.

As soon as the ship is still, Luke rushes to the back of the ship, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Lando!" Luke cries as he rushes to the injured man's side, eyes wide as he see's blood trickling from a cut on Lando's head.

For a few moments, he had lost consciousness, but as he hears Luke, Lando opens his eyes slowly, groaning uncomfortably.

"Well this is one hell of a Valentine's Day." He croaks, reaching up to stroke Luke's face. "I never would have predicted this."

Luke laughs, relieved that Lando is able to talk. As he patches Lando up, and they cuddle together, waiting for rescue, they both think that this will be one Valentine's Day they will never forget.

 

* * *

 

 

_**5.** _

When his secretary brings in the huge bunch of flowers, Lando is confused. They are beautiful - lush, deep red, and soft, pastel pink - with a sweet, fresh scent. But Lando has no idea who would be sending him flowers.

"Who sent these?" He asks, reaching out to touch the velvety petals.

"I don't know, sir, they were delivered by a local florist but there was no holonote."

"Ok, well, leave them here on my desk."

The secretary does as he is instructed and exits, leaving Lando to wonder where they came from. Perhaps it was a mistake? With no note, he decides to assume that this was delivered to him accidentally.

However, he is even more confused when a box of expensive chocolates is delivered. This time with a holonote reading 'From Your Secret Admirer'. This is getting weird but they are is favourite chocolates and he opens them excitedly, moaning in happiness as he bites into the first caramel filled one. Before long, half the box is empty. It seems the flowers were not sent in error, someone is deliberately sending him gifts.

He continues to ponder who his mystery Valentine is, enjoying the idea that someone has gone to such lengths to express how they feel about him. But Lando hates not knowing things and he hopes that whoever this person is, they will reveal themselves soon.

By the end of the day, he’s received two more gifts - a rare bottle of whisky and a gold brooch for fastening capes. His mystery Valentine knows him very well. As he heads home, gifts in hand, he wonders if he will get more presents at his apartment or if anyone will be waiting for him.

He doesn’t have to wonder long, there _is_  someone waiting for him by his door. 

Lando grins, “I should have known it was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a couple of 'choose your own adventure' type things in this fic - the present Lando gives Han in the 1st one and the identity of mystery Valentine in the 5th one. Feel free to let me know in the comments what/who you imagine they are!


End file.
